Their Own Magic
by Fantasyfan4ever
Summary: Months after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry asks Ron and Hermione to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron on Halloween. Why does he want to see them on this festive day? Written in honor for the second year anniversary of my Harry Potter forum, The HP Pub.


**AN: This oneshot is dedicated to everyone at my HP forum and the rest of my friends that I've made here. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J.K Rowling is the lucky, rightful owner.**

* * *

"Harry!"

"Hey there mate!"

Hero of the magical world, Harry James Potter, looked up from his book as Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley walked into the Leaky Cauldron. They sauntered towards his table with huge grins on their faces. His face emulated theirs as he got up and hugged them.

"Hey guys, thanks for agreeing to meet me here." He waved to the bartender, Tom, and yelled, "Three butterbeers please!"

Tom replied with a nod and toothy smile, and he swiftly poured out the bubbly substance in goblets. As Ron and Hermione were getting settled in their seats, Tom came over with their drinks.

"Here ya are, three butterbeers. Enjoy my friends!"

"Thanks Tom," the trio replied with smiles. Despite his old age, Tom was still the cheerful, friendly man they had come to know and love.

Once the old man left, Hermione asked Harry, "So, why did you want to meet us here?"

Harry raised an eyebrow as he picked up his drink. "Did you not want to see me?" He took a hearty sip and sighed in satisfaction.

"Not at all, mate. I mean, it's been awhile since we've seen each other." Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement with Ron's claim. Indeed, it'd been nearly six months since the Battle of Hogwarts, and ever since then, the golden trio had been busy helping rebuild Hogwarts and restore stability to the wizarding world.

All three had helped rebuilt their old school, but other than that, they each had their own agendas. Ron and Harry began Auror training, yet they barely saw each other since they were in different classes. Meanwhile, Hermione had become part of a social movement called Magic Comfort which assisted people who had lost loved ones and more during the war. With their hectic schedules, they barely got to see each other.

"Well, I'm grateful that you got us together Harry," Hermione said. She smiled at him and Ron and squeezed her boyfriend's hand. Ron smiled at the gesture and squeezed her hand in reply.

Harry smirked at them. It was about time those two got together. "I take it you two are doing well."

His friends blushed and averted their eyes from him.

"Very well thanks," Ron murmured. His ears were so bright that it seemed they were part of his hair.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Ah, indeed. How about you and Ginny, Harry?"

Harry smiled. "We're doing great thanks." He decided not to say more in case Ron would get upset.

Ron narrowed his eyes at his friend, but he then remarked, "Good. As long as she's happy, I'm cool with the two of you."

From then on, the trio chatted about their lives and goals for the future. Harry ordered refills for them despite his friends' protests.

Soon, a pause took place. Harry smiled at his friends and asked them, "Do you guys know what today is?"

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other in curiosity.

"It's Halloween," Hermione replied with bewilderment, "but you obviously know that."

"Yeah, mate. I mean, I thought you'd have a ton of parties to go tonight," Ron added.

Harry shook his head. "Why would I want to go to a party just to be gawked at and have random people come up to me? I'm just happy to be here with my best friends."

He turned to Hermione. "Now, you asked me why I wanted to see you two today. Have you realized the reason yet?"

Hermione scrunched her face in concentration. "You asked us the date, and it's Halloween…" she immediately paused.

Looking back and forth between his girlfriend and friend, Ron exclaimed, "What is it? What's the reason?"

Harry chuckled as Hermione gave her boyfriend a light smack on the arm. "Mate, exactly 6 years ago, we all became friends."

The sudden memory of Halloween during their first year in Hogwarts immediately flashed through Ron's mind.

"Whew, I completely forgot," he whispered. "It was on this date, wasn't it?"

Hermione giggled. "Yes, dear. After you two dashing fellows rescued me from that awful troll, I put aside my pride, and I became your guys' friend."

"Yep, it was the beginning of a beautiful bond between us," Harry brightly added.

"But Harry," Ron hesitated from a moment. "What's the big deal about today?"

"Ron, how can you ask that? I wanted to meet with you guys today to celebrate our years of friendship." Ron opened his mouth to reply, but Harry stared him down. Meekly, Ron nodded to let him continue.

"I know what you were going to say. You wouldn't think I'd still care for you guys now that I'm a bigger celebrity."

"Harry…"

"Don't even try to convince me otherwise Hermione. I've known you both for so long to know how you guys think."

Harry grabbed his friends' hands. "I know that I haven't really made the effort to stay in touch with you two, and I understand that you guys are busy with your lives… and each other." He smirked as his friends' faces turned red again.

"However, I want you guys to remember that no matter how busy I am, I'll forever cherish our friendship. The two of you have been with me through tragedy and calamity, and I'll always be in gratitude for that. Even when I acted immature and daft, you guys were always there to support me and even face danger with me even if it meant losing your lives."

"I love you guys so much. You're not just my best friends but my family as well."

Hermione sniffed, and Ron began blinking rapidly. Noticing her boyfriend's behavior, she hit his arm with her free hand. "It's okay to cry, Ron," she muttered.

She then turned her attention to Harry and gave him a watery smile. "Thank you Harry. Your words truly touch my heart."

Ron only nodded in agreement as he rubbed his eyes. "Yeah mate, nice speech." Finally getting himself composed, he said, "I have to admit that I was worried that you no longer cared for us. I mean, I know the fame hasn't gone to your head and all, but you know…"

"What Ron is trying to say, Harry, is that we no longer seemed special as opposed to your fans and the celebrities you know," Hermione admitted.

"You guys…" Harry whispered.

"Look, you two are worth more than all the love, fame, and money I could get from anyone else."

"Thanks Harry," his friends replied. They both smiled at him.

"And mate," Ron said, "we just want to let you know that despite all that we've gone through… we never regretted being your friends."

Hermione ardently nodded. "We were always there for you Harry, and we'll continue to be by your side whenever you need us."

Harry grinned brightly. "Thanks guys; I'm so blessed to have you two as my mates."

Soon, it was time for the trio to part ways. Ron and Hermione had to go visit her parents, and Harry had paperwork to do.

"I still can't believe you're not going to any parties tonight," Ron thought aloud after Harry paid for their drinks.

Harry shrugged. "Well, I'm just not the party guy." Once the trio walked outside, they isolated themselves in a dark alley so that no muggles could see them apparate.

"Thanks again for the drinks Harry," Hermione sweetly said as she gave Harry a hug.

"No problem at all. It was great catching up with you guys."

"My thoughts exactly mate," Ron concurred as he hugged Harry and patted his back.

"We'll try to get together again soon," Hermione promised. The boys nodded.

"No matter what happens, we'll always be best friends," Harry proclaimed. He gathered his friends for a group hug.

"Okay, no need to get all mushy," Ron said as they broke apart. Nonetheless, he had a bright smile on his face.

"Take care, Harry, and let's keep in touch!" Hermione said. Harry nodded, and within a blink of an eye, his friends vanished.

Harry stood there for a moment as he plunged into his thoughts. Yep, tonight was definitely worth skipping the Minister of Magic's exclusive party.

_I'm so grateful to have you two as my friends_ he thought to himself. _Thanks for loving me for who I am._

And with that final thought, he apparatted back to his home.


End file.
